She Deserves It
by stephxnie
Summary: 'He wanted to protect her at all costs. But he couldn't. At least laying down here next to her, he was doing the best he could.' HP/OC One-shot. Sad but cute at the same time. Lyrics From 'Untitled' by Simple Plan  Thank you!


**Just a little sumtin-sumtin that i wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, or The Dursleys on Privet Dr. Just Sammie.**

**I'm on a roll with HP/OC one shots lol**

**TO THE STORY!**

**(:**

* * *

The skinny, black haired boy dashed from the front door of Number four Privet drive and ran. He ran as fast as he could. Not caring where he was going. So long as he was leaving that awful place, he was fine. Soon his sprint ended and he walked down the sidewalk. He suddenly knew where to go. He turned the corner, and saw the park. The park the always came when it happened. He saw the slide, jungle gym, teeter totter, and the swing-set. He smiled as he saw who was sitting on a swing. He slowly walked up to the wet swing and sat in the one next to the girl. She was thin, had long brown hair that flowed to her waist. She had cobalt blue eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a small t-shirt, and jeans with holes. She was staring into the night sky, scrutinizing every little scar. Harry then eyed the bruises along her arms, and a few against her neck.

'Hello Harry.' She turned to him, and trying to give him the best smile she could, through her chapped lips.

'Hello Sammie.' She smiled back at her. They moved down to the ground and sat next to each other. Sammie stared at his neck. There were some distinct cuts, and bruises along his collar bone. She brought her knees up to her chest, and hugged them.

'Did they do it again?' she asked softly.

'Y-yes.' He stuttered. 'You?'

'Mhm. This time it was for hexing my older sister.' She slightly chuckled at the mere thought. 'I was hoping you would be here tonight.'

'Me too.' He noticed a tear stroll down her face. Harry wrapped his arms around the frail girl. She hugged back and silently cried into his shirt.

'H-he did it again.' She muffled. Harry's heart dropped. He was beaten a lot by the Dursleys, but he knew Sammie had it worse. She was beaten her whole life. Harry was only beaten from the time he was eleven, when he got his Hogwarts letter. Sammie just wasn't perfect in her parent's eyes. Her mother died when Sammie was three. Her father re-married, had new kids, and detested her. It seemed like just breathing in her father's presence made him want to hit her. Sammie never understood why. She could never fathom how one of the people supposed to love her most could ever hate her. He was a drunk. When Sammie turned thirteen, he sometimes molested her. He never went so far as rape yet, but he often made her feel so uncomfortable, she just broke down crying when they were just sitting next to each other. He touched her, and sometimes ripped off her clothes. Sammie was strong, and was able to fight back, but she always ran when she did. Harry couldn't see how thoughtless her dad was. He never understood why anyone could be as cruel to a person as wonderful and kind as her. He rubbed her back, and she continued her silent tears.

'I'm so sorry Sammie.' Harry said, dropping his share of tears.

'Thank you Harry.' She clutched his shirt. He hugged her tighter.

'I'm sorry too. The Dursleys are horrid people.' She picked her head up, not letting go their hug.

'It's ok Sammie. I'm used to it.' He tried to smile. He met Sammie at this very park, about six years ago. It was great coincidence that Sammie was also a witch, but she was muggle born. He ran his hand up and down her back. She was sitting in between his legs now.

'There are just so many times I wish I could run away.' She sighed.

'Why don't you?' Harry asked gently.

'Because I don't want to leave you. And I would lose my support system for Hogwarts.' She let silent tears fall. Harry felt them.

'I would leave with you.' He whispered. She smiled.

'I know. But you have your life to live too. As soon as you get the chance, you can leave the Dursleys.'

'And you can leave your father after Hogwarts.' She had her head under his chin.

'I'm probably expelled by now. That's like the twelfth hex I've put on my step-sister this summer.'

'I'm sure if Dumbledore knew your situation…' he trailed off.

'It's ok Harry. Really.' She rubbed a bruise on her arm. 'I'll just ditch them next week maybe.'

'I want to go with you.' Harry said.

'No Harry. You have a life to live. I won't let myself bring you down.'

'No Sammie. I want to go with you.'

'No.' she firmly said. 'You have friends that would miss you. Remember Ron and Hermione?'

'But you mean more to me, Sammie.' He turned her around so that she was facing him. 'I love you Sammie.' She cupped his face. Her thumb was lightly gliding up and down his cheeks. She had a small smile on her face.

'I love you too Harry.' They leaned in for a small, soft kiss. As they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads together, as if reading their thoughts. Harry and Sammie lay on the ground, her head in the crook of his neck, and his hand holding her waist. Harry was staring at the night sky. He wanted to stay like this. With the girl he loved, in the place they met. He wanted to kill her father for doing those horrible things to her. He wanted to vanquish all the things that made her life so miserable. He wanted to protect her at all costs. But he couldn't. At least laying down here next to her, he was doing the best he could. He began humming an unknown song.

'What are you humming?' she asked with her eyes closed.

'A song.' She smiled.

'Will you sing it to me?' she pleaded.

'I'm not a good singer Sammie.'

'Please?' she gripped his shirt. He sighed and sang.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

He ran his fingers through her soft hair. She had fallen asleep on Harry. He smiled. He made up his decision right then and there.

Tomorrow, he and Sammie are going to run away together.

He will ask her to marry him with the ring Mooney gave him that was his mothers.

They were going to live together. Find a job. Find a house. And try to make a 'Happily Ever After' for her.

Because he knew, that she defiantly deserved one.

* * *

**There it is ladies and germs.**

**How was it? I like the emotional sadness with Harry One-shots. Idk why..**

**Reviews are nice. Thanks for reading!**

**'Spencer'**

**xoxo**


End file.
